Welcome, to the worst day of my life
by Necromancy
Summary: Piper and Chris get into a fight, and Chris decides there is only one way for her to understand why he keeps so many secrets. UPDATED! chapter 7! final chapter!
1. Default Chapter

It was 3:00 in the morning, what a time for a demon call. A female demon has simply walked into the home of The Charmed Ones like they were just normal victims.  
"Well, well, well, the home of the legendary Charmed Ones. I expected more, maybe a stone fortress, some bodyguards..." she picked up a glass egg from a little table and began to inspect it.  
Piper, Paige and Phoebe came running down the stairs, Piper stopped and the other two bumped into her, not expecting that. She waved her hands and tried to blow the demon up, but when it hit her she simply took a step back and the egg shattered. "That wasn't very smart."  
"Wait, why didn't she go kaboom? Phoebe asked.  
"I don't really get what all the fuss is about with you three. I mean, if that's all you can do," she waved her hand and the three floated into the air. "And if you can't even get out of that." Piper tried to move her hands but they were being held still somehow, Paige tried calling for and object but nothing would come.  
"Leo! Chris! Which ever one of you is listening today, get your ass down here and help!" Piper yelled. Chris orbed in beside them and he didn't even have time to ask what was wrong before he noticed something was very wrong. He looked around to see the danger and as soon as he laid eyes on the demon, he got a look of anger.  
"Oops." The demon said and smiled a Cordelia Chase smile. She quickly teleported away and the danger was gone. They fell to the ground, one on top of the other.  
"Well, that was the shortest and painless fight I've ever been in." Paige said, scrambling to get up. They all started scrambling with a few "ouches" and "get off me leg's" until they got up.  
"Ok, what was up with that?" Phoebe yelled.  
"Don't you orb away from us!" Paige said. Piper grabbed Chris's leg in mid-orb, causing him to come tumbling down to the ground. The three sisters stared down at him, lying on the floor.  
"Your gonna' start explaining, now." Piper said in a stern tone. Anyone else would have frozen in fear, but Chris got up, knowing that they would not hurt him. "Who was she? And most importantly, why did she leave?"  
"She's a friend." He said.  
"A friend?! You make friends with demons now?" Piper shouted. But Chris kept his usual calm, mellow yet stressed out and annoyed tone.  
"She plays a major roll in the future." This made Piper throw her hands up and "growl" in anger.  
"More with this future bullshit!" she stormed into the living room.  
"Bullshit? Chris said and he followed her. "What do you mean "bullshit?" everything I tell you is important."  
"No, it's more like what you don't tell us. And we don't even know if you're telling the truth! For all we know, your evil is disguise!"  
"That's ridicules! I can touch the book!"  
"No, its not ridicules, I have every reason to be suspicious of you! For all we know, someone could have found a way around the book by now! You are always putting my son in more danger then he needs to be, we don't know if your just lying to us about being from the future or something and your are so secretive! If you were really on our side, then you would have nothing to hide."  
"I told you, I can't tell you to much because that would change the future."  
"But isn't that why you're here? To change things?"  
"Well then, what about Bianka? She was obviously from the future."  
"Fine, I'll admit, maybe you are from the future, but that still does not mean you are an evil from the future!"  
"I can't prove anything to you, but who says I have too. You have no idea what your son has done, the evil he's done."  
"And I'm supposed to believe that?" The two stared down, Chris angry and Piper half-angry, half satisfied until Chris stormed out of the house, bumping past Paige and Phoebe. When he got outside, he ran to the backyard and orbed into the attic. He began to flip through The Book of Shadows for a spell. Toward the end, he found it and smiled.  
"If words won't make you see, Piper, then maybe you'll have to see for your own eyes. Welcome, to the worst day of my life." 


	2. Whats going on?

I forgot to add a disclaimer in my first chapter, I do not own any characters from Charmed.  
  
The "goodnights" were said between the three sisters, it was 4:00 now, and they all had to work tomorrow, that was just what they each wanted. As they walked upstairs, Piper had to ask, "Paige, I thought you didn't have a job." "It's another temp. job, but its not very much fun though." "Well, working isn't about fun now is it?" "Oh, don't give me the 'older sister' talk, I already know."  
Piper laid down with a baby monitor beside her. She fell asleep right away, but that was not usual for her. She usually stayed up a little while longer, thinking about today's demons, thinking up strategies, and seeing if Wyatt would wake up at any moment.  
Morning came quickly; Piper must have slept harder then she had ever slept before. Her eyes flickered open and what she saw, she did not expect. She was lying on a cold, hard cement ground and when she looked around her there were old, broken down buildings, some she was sure she had seen before, nothing tall like she was used to. Piper quickly got up, and called out for her sisters, but no one could be found. There was no humans, she could swear that there wasn't even a bug on the ground.  
"Phoebe! Paige!" She cried, taking a few steps around. She was dressed in the cloths she was wearing yesterday and was now becoming angry. "Hello?" No answer, she was about to call out again, but heard footsteps approaching. Piper quickly turned around to see who it was; it was Chris. He was running toward her with his arms full of something. Piper shrugged. "Better then no one. Chris!" she yelled, but he didn't seem to notice her, he simply ran right past her. "I know I yelled at you but you could at least tell me what's going on!" Just then, four little robotic ball came floating quickly after Chris. "What the-"Piper ran after them and passed the robotic balls, they were decently slow, the object was Chris, he would know what was going on, he always did somehow or another. When she was running beside him, she tried shouting at him, but he simply ignored her. "Chris!" she made a desperate grab for him, but her hand went right through Chris, that made Piper stop dead in her tracks. She began to inspect her hand, feeling it, making sure it was rally there. "Can he even hear me?"  
Piper looked up and saw him make a sudden dash for an old torn down building. Piper watched, he was cornered so he thrust his arm out making the robots fly back, but one had time to fire a shot. Chris flew his body to the ground in an attempt to dodge the shot, but he got cut up terribly by all of the large chunks of concrete sticking up from inside the rubble. Chris quickly got up and ran inside a hole, hidden pretty well by the rubble, when the things recovered, he was gone.  
Piper slipped inside, and she didn't have to crawl inside like Chris, she could simply walk right through the stone.  
"Whoa." She looked around seeing an old basement, with leaking pipes and cement floors. There were blankets scattered on the ground, with five other people, all scrunched up in the small cold basement. Chris dropped what was in his arms; food, two loaves of bread, a case of eggs, a few apples and some bottles of water.  
"You hit the jackpot, Chris!" a black man said with a big smile, two other men crowded around, picking up the 'jackpot' happily. The three were wearing old dirty clothing, with holes and they looked like rags.  
"What? No meat?" one of them asked.  
"Meat was all rotted out, I couldn't find anything good, but don't worry, I'll get some next time."  
"Did you get the milk?" Bianca walked up to him and asked.  
"Biance? What?" Piper said, but no one heard.  
"You bet." He reached into his pocket and pulled out a glass bottle of milk and handed it to Bianca. She smiled and kissed him, then walked over to a baby crib in the corner. She looked at the baby inside. The baby had the best cloths of all of them, a pink outfit that looked plenty warm. The same could not be said for the crib though, it seemed to be falling apart. Chris walked over and put his hand on Bianca's shoulder and she laid her head on his shoulder.  
"Phoebe would have loved her." He said.  
"No, Phoebe did love her. Phoebe died protecting her daughter."  
"What? What do you mean 'died?' Phoebe isn't dead! And, that is not her baby! You can have a baby over night! Okay?" Piper yelled. The silence went on, remembering The Charmed Ones, until someone broke it.  
"Should I get to cooking these eggs?" There was the demon that had attacked the manor yesterday.  
"Yeah, Peyden, that would be great." Chris said, leaving Bianca's side. 


	3. Piper watches

Piper sat down on the wet floor, she had completely given up on trying to be seen. "Stupid demons." She mumbled. "When I get back, whoever did this to me is dead." She didn't take her eyes off the demon, Peyden, the same demon that had attacked today, or was it yesterday? She didn't know, she didn't even know what was going on. "You did this to me didn't you."  
"Nope." She said. Piper looked shocked.  
"What did you say, Peyden?" one of them asked.  
"Nothing. Just makin' the eggs." She had an old pan with four eggs in it and her hand was underneath it. Her hand got a red glow to it, the glow reached to the pan and the eggs began to cook.  
"Tonight, we eat like kings!" another one of them yelled.  
"Who wants theirs on cooked bread?" Peyden asked. Two raised their hands and threw her the bag of bread.  
Piper walked in front of Peyden who was still cooking. "You heard me! I know you did!" but here was no response. "Hello!" nothing came. "Fine! I'll just go over here and..god! I don't know what I'm gonna do!" she sat back down and pouted. A half-an-hour seemed to go by, the group had eaten, laughing, trying to be happy. Bianka held Phoebe's baby in her arms, feeding her with a warmed up bottle from Peyden. Nothing really happened, it was just a group of six homeless kids. Of course Piper knew what it really was; this must be the ones that refused to go with Wyatt, the only living ones anyway. Hard as that was to accept, it was the least of her problems at the moment.  
The demon jumped up from sitting on the ground. "Okay, now that we are all full, how about some training?" the rest of them jumped up as well.  
  
"Sounds great!" one said. Chris slowly got up and followed the group over to a wall. The wall had many small burn marks and the four lined up against it. Bianka sat back and watched with the baby in her arms. Piper was indeed interested in what the group was doing, but she seemed more interested in the baby. She walked over and sat next to Bianka, looking at the baby wishing she could hold her. A sky blue blanket kept the child warm and "Little Prue" was on it. Piper smiled but her delight in the baby was broken by a "boom." Her head quickly looked up to the sound. At the wall, the four were now running all around, staying only against the wall with Peyden standing in front of them, firing small energy balls at them, causing the burn marks. For ten minutes they ran back and forth on that wall like it were wall dodgeball, but this ball would hurt a lot more. The others were doing great, but Chris started to slow down. It only took another minute for him to get hit and fall to the ground. The energy balls stopped and Peyden raced to him.  
"You okay?"  
"I'm fine. Lets get going again." He stood up but Peyden protested.  
"No, your sitting down and eating something."  
"I did eat."  
"One egg to three days of nothing, you need more."  
"No! I'm fine! We need to keep training!"  
"No, they need to, your no good to us when your this weak."  
"NO!" Chris yelled at her. Her face became angry.  
"I don't care if I have to orb that food into you stomach, you will eat."  
"You can do that?"  
"I guarantee lots of pain." Her face was stern and angry, Chris looked right at her but soon gave up the fight like he had done with Piper. "We'll continue in a minute, okay guys?" they all nodded at her and Peyden walked over and cooked Chris up three eggs with four pieces of toast. She then left Chris to sit next to Bianka.  
"How is he?" Bianka asked.  
"He won't sit still, I don't get how he's supposed to get better if he won't eat or sit still." The two watched him eat and suddenly lean over in a coughing fit.  
"He thinks that it's his responsibility."  
"Well, it's not. Staying alive is, and at the rate he's going, he won't be around much longer." This hit Bianka hard.  
"Well, lucky us your on our side or else he really would be dead right now."  
"What, he doesn't listen when you tell him things."  
"Both of his parents are way to stubborn to listen to anyone else." The two girls smiled. "I guess you took Wyatt's spot."  
"What do you mean?"  
"Well, Chris used to do whatever Wyatt told him to, but now he does everything you tell him too."  
"But I'm a girl."  
"It doesn't matter to Chris, as long as he's getting attention from someone." They both smiled at each other.  
"All right!" Chris ran up to them. "I ate, now can we train some more?" Peyden smiled.  
"Sure." They both walked off and Chris stationed himself. "Okay. Ready? Go!" she yelled and the training started back up.  
"Took Wyatt's place?" Piper repeated, confused. 


	4. Wyatt Comes

The training had ended about an hour later. It was amazing that these people could simply go on and on, not having to stop and rest, just for an hour straight move back and forth, never once getting hit. But they had to stop because Baby Prue started to cry from the loud noises. They all came and sat down, eating bread and Peyden demanding the Chris eat some as well.  
  
They ate in silence, almost like there was nothing to say, or whatever someone wanted to say couldn't be said. But they all watched the baby, watched Little Prue with deep thought. It was simple to know why; she was a Charmed One. And from the looks of things, the only one left.  
"She been showin' any signs of powers?" one of them asked, staring at the baby.  
  
Bianka responded, "No, not yet." They all sighed, this girl was their only hope.  
  
Piper sat in a corner, looking on at the 'family.' What could have driven these young people to this? Then she remembered; Chris came back to save Wyatt from the evil that turned him. Her baby boy was what had caused all of this, no wonder Chris seemed to always be in some kind of a bad mood.  
  
"We need to go out and get more food tomorrow." Chris said. "I'll look for some meat and maybe some junk food."  
  
"Junk food!" A different person called out. "We need some snacks in this place." Piper could tell that this was the youngest one of the bunch, always trying to add some relief that the rest would gladly take or tell him to shut up, which ever was best at that time. This was a time when everyone took his comic relief and gave small smiles.  
  
They all took a small sheet out of a bag and lay down on the hard, wet floor with that small sheet to keep them warm. Piper could feel the cold air blow in but for some reason, she did not get cold herself. She did figure out where she was now, and she felt stupid for not figuring it out sooner. Some demon had sent her flying into the past so that there would only be two sisters. But whatever demon this was, when they decided to try and attack, then they would discover that two sisters could be very dangerous.  
  
"Besides, they are probably looking for me right now." Piper said to herself.  
  
MANOR; MORNING:  
  
Paige walks down the stairs. "Morning all." She says cheerfully.  
  
"Sshh," Phoebe responded. "Piper is sleeping in and I don't wanna bug her, she deserves a day off. I had Leo take Wyatt for the day so Piper doesn't have to have a care in the world."  
  
"Well, aren't you just the most caring sister in the world."  
  
"She's been working really hard lately, I thought she could use a break away from the world.  
  
PAST  
  
Piper sits in the corner, watching Chris stare up at the ceiling, wondering what he was thinking. She looked at his cuts and bruises and what caught her eye the most was the gash on his leg. It was poorly tired together with dirty bandaging and it is obviously infected. The cold didn't seem to bother him, but sometimes he would set up in a coughing fit and sometimes blood would come up.  
  
"Where's Leo?" Piper wondered. After all, he was an angel, he couldn't die. There had to be something she was missing. Why would a demon send her here of all places. It would have sent her into some swirling hell of doom but instead brings her to one of Chris's memories? Something didn't add up about that.  
  
She was about to go into deep thought when the roof itself came tearing off of the little hut. Everyone woke up right away and looked up to see an army of what had to be hundreds of demons and there was a circle around one person, and Piper could immediately see who he was; Wyatt.  
  
"Oh my god.." she said, amazed by his appearance and his evil little smirk.  
  
Everyone knew what this meant and they immediately stood up, staring with cold eyes up at their enemy who could only stare down with eyes that said they could never win.  
  
"You know what I want," Wyatt said, never taking his eyes off Chris. "I don't care what you do with the rest." He flicked his hand that meant 'go' and all of the demons did so, happily of course. They charged downward. Bianka ran to Little Prue who was now screaming with fear, knowing what so many loud noises meant by now. She held the baby in her arms and ran to a corner and Chris followed. He stood in front of his girlfriend and his little cousin, ready for anything.  
  
"No! Wyatt, stop!" Piper called out. She knew she couldn't be heard, she knew that in Chris's time he was evil, but this couldn't be her baby boy, it just couldn't be!  
  
The demons still came and the others backed up in a corner as well, but the each fired energy balls, fireballs and that sort. They defended themselves quite well and whenever something was fired at them, those hours of training came in handy because they were able to flip, tumble, and as soon as they got back up they were prepared to fire another energy ball and vanquish another demon.  
  
Peyden had shimmered up to Wyatt who had been expecting her and put up his protective shield as soon as she got there because she fired an energy ball. But he wasn't able to keep it up for long as she continually bombarded him with energy ball after energy ball and it forced the shield down. She then hit him in the face with a few but he hit her right back and the tow, obviously powerful, forces went at each other with pure anger.  
  
Chris sat there, flying his arms every which way, squeezing hearts until they burst and vanquishing demon after demon, protecting those he loved with all his power. But being forced to use so much power at once wears down a person's energy down and he soon became tired. His attacks became slow and weak and the demons soon became to many and he was soon hit in the face with an energy ball, knocking him out and the demons quickly took hold of him.  
  
They also cam up to Bianka and looked at the future Charmed One, her survival would lead to maybe Wyatt's downfall. So they walked over to kill them both.  
  
"Peydon!" she called out. Peydon looked over from her fight to see what was happening. She was cut up all over but didn't seem to care. From on top of the cliff she help up a hand and the demons coming to Bianka were vanquished with ease. The ones with Chris were vanquished and he collapsed to the floor. She looked over at the others and saw that they were holding themselves very well, not running out of energy because they were healthy and had lots of energy to spare.  
  
While looking over, she did not see Wyatt come up behind her and put his hand right on the back of her head and fire. She was knocked out instantly.  
  
Bianka saw that they were overwhelmed and there was no longer someone to defend them from Wyatt.  
  
"Retreat!" she called out. "You know where to go!" They all nodded to her and shimmered out. She tried to run to Chris's body but the demons surrounded it and there was no longer a way to get to him. She shimmered out as well, feeling terribly about leaving the man she loved behind, but Chris would understand. All he ever wanted was for her and his cousin to survive, and Wyatt wouldn't kill own brother, would he?  
  
Piper watched the demons pick up Chris.  
  
"No! Wyatt! Please don't! I know there is still some good in you!"  
  
But Wyatt didn't even hear her, he just walked over to the still unconscious Chris who was now being drug around by both arms by two different demons. They stopped in from of their all-powerful leader and he took Chris's head into his hand.  
  
"You idiot." He said, still with an evil smile. "Did you really think you could get away with going against me?" He dropped his head angrily and ordered him away. The demons shimmered out and Wyatt stood in the now completely ruined little basement. He scoffed but Piper could still see a small hint of sadness in his eye.  
  
A/N- sorry it had taken me so long to update! I've been really busy lately! I'll try harder to get them up faster. 


	5. The torture

Piper watched as the demons roughly handled the still unconscious Chris. She had suddenly appeared here, following the demons, but how she got there was not why she was shocked.  
  
"I need to stop reading Wyatt fairy tales." Piper said, looking up at the castle that looked like the evil mans castle right out of any fairly tale. It had the black clouds and the castle seemed to reach the sky it was so big. It had the moat and the dark forest and the guards wandering everywhere.  
  
The demons shimmered the rest of the way and Piper popped up in a cement room. The room was a decent size with a big wooden door and one window, letting in only a few rays of light. The light hit Chris who was not hanging by his wrists on chains with his shirt thrown to the floor.  
  
Piper stepped in a small pool of water and she realized that this room even leaked in water when it rained. "Yeah, no more fairy tales." She repeated.  
  
Chris slowly opened his eyes and looked around the room. When he realized where he was, he started struggling, trying his best to get free.  
  
Wyatt laughed as he walked in. "Now you know you can't get free Little-"  
  
"Don't you dare call me that!" Chris yelled.  
  
Wyatt gave a smile to that. "Oh, does the baby not like being called names? Well, I wouldn't call that a bad name."  
  
"Well I would." Chris glared into his older brother's cold eyes with pure hatred but no fear. Wyatt would fix that.  
  
"Now, I'm sure you know what those wonderful chains around your wrists do, don't you? After all, you made them." He chuckled. "You made them special, just for me." Chris didn't respond. "Go on, enlighten me."  
  
"Whoever is wearing them can't die. The person can bleed and feel pain, but not die. Not until they are taken off. The perfect torture weapon."  
  
Piper couldn't believe that Chris would make 'the perfect torture weapon.' He wanted to kill a baby at one time, yes, but he still wasn't the type to torture. And he was so protective of Wyatt in her time, why would he want to torture someone that he tried to hard to keep safe?  
  
"But there is one thing that can kill the person wearing those." Wyatt snapped his fingers and two demons come in, holding one of Chris's friends between them.  
  
"Chris! Help me!" he called out, fighting to free himself but couldn't get away from his captures strong grip. The demons pass him over to Wyatt who holds him as he calls out Chris's name for help.  
  
"All you do is," he held up his hand, formed an energy ball and held it to the boy's face.  
  
"Ken! Leave him alone, Wyatt!" Chris said, his rage and sadness growing.  
  
"But that wouldn't be any fun." Wyatt gave another smile.  
  
"Wyatt! NO!" Piper yelled. She couldn't be heard. She could do nothing to stop this, but she had to try and stop her son from doing one of the things she fought against. Sadly, it didn't help.  
  
"Chris!" he yelled once again, right before Wyatt released the energy ball. The body fell to the floor, blood gushing from the wound and his shoulders burnt from the heat of the blast. There was nothing left of the head, only blood spattered everywhere. Wyatt could only laugh as blood covered his face.  
  
Tears ran down Piper's face as she watched her oldest son commit murder, for his own pleasure and to make Chris feel bad. Chris had done some things to piss her off, but all he ever wanted to do was help Wyatt. Why would Chris still want to save Wyatt when he had done so many terrible things to him? It didn't matter for now, that was the furthest thing from her mind. All she could see or even think about was her baby boy, killing.  
  
"Ken!" Chris called through tears. Anger tears sad tears. So many emotions that ran together, making how he felt confusing.  
  
"Oh, another death you're responsible for, little brother. If only you could have helped me sooner, maybe all of those people would still be alive."  
  
"Shut up! This is not my fault! It isn't my fault!" Chris yelled this, but he did not seem to believe it. He did blame himself for everything that was happening. If only he could have noticed his brother's evil earlier on. If only he had done something about it. When he finally realized, it was too late. His parents no longer trusted him and there was no going back for his big brother.  
  
"What did you just call him?" Piper asked Wyatt, but mostly herself. "Little brother?" she repeated. "No, that can't be..." She was trapped in a memory but still wasn't technically there, she is watching her son kill and now learns that the boy from the future that she had treated like shit was now her second son. This was all too much to handle in one day.  
  
"But you are. If only you could have saved me. If only you hadn't been a rebellious child than maybe our parents would have believed you. Or maybe, if you had been stronger, than you would be able to help me. Or maybe mom would still be alive right now if you could only heal."  
  
As he spoke, Wyatt moved closer until he was right in front of Chris's face. He spoke with a smile and evil in his eyes as he watched his brother close his eyes tightly and turn his face away, trying to block out these horrible words. These were all of the things he believed and knew were true. It was his fault his brother was evil, and that his mother was dead. Hearing the brother he once trusted, loved, and looked up confirm his believes was simply too much. Tears could no longer be controlled. They ran freely down his face.  
  
Piper watched, tears falling from her eyes. She watched the boy she loved tortured his younger brother, the boy she did not seem to love. It didn't matter who she loved, all that mattered was that this happened, or was going to happen, whatever.  
  
"Aw, little baby has to cry. He can't be mature, he can't be a man." Wyatt walked away, his arms linked behind his back, his back facing Chris and he walked slowly. "I always was the stronger one, the more grown up one, the more loved one. The better one, if you will."  
  
Chris got himself under control. "No, your just the one that can't stop talking for two seconds and loves to show off." He said. He knew he had no place to mouth off, but maybe if he got his brother pissed off, than he would kill him fast without meaning too.  
  
Wyatt whipped around and threw another energy ball. It hit the wall and Chris didn't even bother to move. He didn't even flinch. He had no fear of a quick death. But Wyatt simply laughed.  
  
"I know what your doing, dear brother. But it won't work. You see-"  
  
"God! Just stop talking and get on with torturing me already!" Chris cut off. Wyatt suddenly appeared in front of him, his hand around Chris's neck, and Chris gasped for air.  
  
"You will not speak while I am speaking! You understand!"  
  
He released slowly and Chris gasped for a moment and then spoke. "You have no control over me." His voice reaching the power that sounded in Wyatt's. Wyatt had always spoken like he was higher than the rest of the world. Just the tone of his voice had enough pride to choke a horse. Chris didn't have very much self-esteem, so his voice was always quiet, less demanding, less powerful. But in the face of his brother, he raised it to show he had no fear.  
  
Wyatt simply laughed. "How cute. You think your powerful? Think you even come close to my greatness? Well, your wrong! Our parents favored me because I was better! Just look at our dad."  
  
"Your dad!" Chris spat. "I don't have a father."  
  
"Well, you don't any more, that's for sure." He laughed again.  
  
Chris rolled his eyes. "You love the sound of you're own voice, don't' you? After all, you never shut up. How hard is it to pick up a knife and kill me without talking?"  
  
"Don't you ever get tired of saying that?"  
  
"Don't you ever get tired of talking?"  
  
Wyatt got a look of anger. "Fine, if you want to feel pain," he picked up a bow and some arrows, slid an arrow in and fired. It headed straight for Chris's head so he ducked out of the way. The arrow grazed the back of his head, causing a small cut to bleed.  
  
"Is that all you can do?" Chris asked as he lifted his head. When he had his head lifted, he saw five more arrows on the way. One hit is leg, one in the shoulder and the other three in his stomach. He flinched and inhaled deeply; He refused to cry out in pain. Never would he give his brother such satisfaction.  
  
Piper gasped. What was Wyatt doing? It was one thing to kill an innocent, but it was completely different to torture your own brother!  
  
"Want more?" he slid another arrow into place.  
  
"Yeah, a few arrows is a big deal." Chris said sarcastically.  
  
Wyatt fired more and more. They landed all over Chris and he winced and inhaled sharply, but never screamed.  
  
"Come on, Wyatt!" Chris would taunt, making his brother angry and simply shooting him more.  
  
"Chris, stop taunting him!" Piper would cry out. Who would tell someone to continue hurting them? "Wyatt, stop hurting you're brother!" she tried he best to restore order, she would try to release Chris, knock the bow out of Wyatt's hands, but she would simply go right through. "No! Stop!" she would yell but would get no results. Finally she slid up against the wall with the realization that she could do nothing but watch this nightmare go on further.  
  
Finally Wyatt stopped and looked at Chris who had arrows stickling out of him and blood streaming down.  
  
"Done yet?" he asked in his usual 'kill me now' tone of voice.  
  
"Arrows get boring after a while. I want to make you scream."  
  
"Good luck."  
  
Wyatt walked over and leaned his elbow against the wall beside Chris's head. He rested his head in the palm of his hand.  
  
"I think I can get a scream out." He said as he grabbed an arrow, turned it and pulled it out. Chris threw his head against the wall, holding his eyes shut. A tear or two would come down, but never a scream. Some arrows were pulled out slowly, others quickly until they were all finally out and thrown on the ground.  
  
"Oh, come one, Chrissy. Be fun."  
  
Chris spat in his face. "Don't call me that."  
  
Wyatt put his hand up and whipped the saliva off hid cheek. He looked at it, then up to Chris who smiled mockingly at his shocked look.  
  
"You bastard!" his knuckles met with Chris's face, again and again. And Piper could only cry to see one son beat the other. 


	6. Realizing the Evil

Chris had completely zoned out during Wyatt's beating. Wyatt had tried everything to snap him back to reality, even spells, but Chris simply starred into space. When Wyatt got bored, he walked out of the room and Chris immediately came back with that same smile.  
  
Piper was now sitting on the ground with her back against the wall. She had taken up a new hobby of simply staring at her son. Son. The word seemed to echo in her mind. How could Chris be her son? Wouldn't he have said something to her or her sisters? It would have made things much easier on him. Maybe no one would have believed him at first, but they would have believed him eventually.  
  
How could she have not noticed the most obvious thing? He looked almost exactly like her! Why hadn't anyone noticed that? It now jumped out at her. And she was happy that he looked like her. Wyatt looked like his father, Leo. Was Leo Chris's father as well? He must be. Wyatt said he was. That must mean that Piper and Leo get back together. But how? He had his Elder duties that could not be ignored. Like they could have even one night together. So many questions that didn't seem even close to getting answered.  
  
Chris seemed to be thinking, and soon enough he began to mutter words. A spell? It had to be. Now that Wyatt wasn't around, he could try to escape. But what spell would be small enough for no one to notice?  
  
At first, nothing happened. "Come on." Chris urged himself. He said the words, whispering them, and his tone was faster now. He was getting desperate. Piper couldn't blame him. The last thing anyone would want is to be tortured, and his wrists were now red from the shackles holding him. His wrists were now hurting from holding up his body for what had to be hours now. Blood was even dripping down now.  
  
Finally, it worked. Chris put both of his feet flat on the wall. He finished the spell and began to walk up the wall. Soon, he was upside down, starring down at his shackles. Piper couldn't help but laugh. She had never seen anyone levitating upside down before. This may not have been the right time to laugh, but it did look funny.  
  
Chris squinted and the shackles flew forward. He tired again and again until frustration took over and he started to pull and struggle with them, wishing that they would come lose and he could get free.  
  
"You can't get free that way," Wyatt said as he walked into the room. Chris's head shot up in shock to hear another voice. The shock also took away his concentration and Chris fell forward. His head crashed into the wall with a loud crack. The sudden weight caused his wrists to feel as though they were about to fall off at any moment and now his head gave way to a headache that felt worse then any hangover.  
  
"And you know it." Wyatt finished, closing the door.  
  
"It was worth a shot." Chris said. Talking did not help. He couldn't see straight and he realized what the loud crack must mean. Blood was now pooling in the back of his head. It would be a slow and painful death, yes, but at least it wouldn't be a death at the hands of his own brother.  
  
"That has always been your problem, Chris. You never know when to simply give up, even what you know you don't have a chance." He walked closer to Chris, who tried his best to focus, even though his sight was getting worse.  
  
Wyatt placed his hand on his brother's head and the familiar golden glow came. Chris's sight returned and his headache stopped. He brought back his hand and the two brothers stared into each other's eyes. Wyatt's eyes held a bit of humanity and compassion for his brother, while Chris either didn't notice, or didn't care. His eyes held pure hatred.  
  
But Piper saw the humanity and it brought her spirits up. Her baby wasn't as bad as he acted after all! And she saw behind Chris's trick to seem tougher and meaner than what he wanted to be right now. He wanted his brother to be good, and he could not hate his brother. But he could not start feeling sorry, he had to stay strong, and get away with his life.  
  
"Well, I never was as good as you, now was I?" Chris said with bitterness.  
  
Wyatt got outraged and he began shouting. "Why can't you just join me? Do you think I like doing this to you? Do you?"  
  
"Why not? Nothing is stopping you anymore! Not mom, not dad, and not good!" Chris spat back.  
  
"When will you learn? Good and evil are just words! They don't mean anything!" Wyatt wanted his brother on his side, and he couldn't understand why Chris couldn't see the way things were! He was prepared to do anything for his brother to be on his side.  
  
"Maybe good and evil don't, but right and wrong do! And right now, you're going back on everything you have ever been taught which is wrong! At least I was strong enough to say no to wrong!"  
  
"You shouldn't be thinking about right and wrong right now! You should be thinking about you're life! Prue's life! All of you're friend's lives!"  
  
"They will all understand! They would understand if they would die, or if I would die! But they would never understand me joining you, never!"  
  
"And what if they would die? What would you do then?" Wyatt said, no longer yelling. Simply saying it like it was a fact.  
  
"What did you do to them?" Chris asked, more anger and power rising in his voice.  
  
"Nothing...yet. You see, I can send thousands of demons down to their little hid out, and kill them all! Who would help you? Who would save you?"  
  
Chris glared. Wyatt would kill anyone to get his brother on his side. They had been close, and maybe Wyatt wanted to keep that connection, but Chris wanted a good brother. Not an evil one.  
  
"They wont care." He said simply.  
  
"But what about little Prue? She is barley one year old! How will she understand? Are you ready to sacrifice her?"  
  
"Are you ready to kill her?" Wyatt looked as though he had been smacked. He wasn't ready to kill his cousin. Chris saw this as his opening. "Are you ready to order another family member dead? Grandpa, Aunt Paige, Aunt Phoebe, Dad, Mom! Can you stand that?"  
  
Piper stared at her oldest son. He...ordered that many deaths? Of his own family? How could he!? How could he kill the ones that had raised him? He really was evil.  
  
Wyatt seemed to snap back to his evil self. No longer did he look desperate for his brother's company, pity for him, or for his family. He became evil once again, with walls to keep words out.  
  
"You think I care? Oh well. If threats of death wont get you with me, then maybe pain will." He gave the evil smirk and reached into the packet of his leather pants.  
  
"Leather pants? How can that be comfortable?" Piper asked herself. "Not the point." She said shaking her head. How did that thought even come into her head?  
  
Wyatt pulled out a six-inch knife. A beautiful black handle and a perfectly clean blade. Even in the dark dampness of this room it seemed to shine.  
  
Chris stared at it. "How many people have died by that one?" he asked.  
  
"It's one of my favorites," Wyatt informed him. "I think you can see why." He walked closer and Chris lifted his legs. His wrists were forced to endure more twisting, more weight, pulling and more blood. He pulled on his other wounds, causing them to bleed more as well. But Chris got past that and kicked his brother in the chest.  
  
Wyatt stumbled back but did not fall. His shock was obvious. At first he looked at Chris as if he didn't understand, but then his expression changed to him thinking: Must kill: He held out the hand that was not holding the knife and Chris's legs flew down to the wall and became locked there. Wyatt then charged and dug the knife right below the wrist.  
  
Chris flew his head into the wall again, and closed his eyes tightly. He took a sharp breath and waited for the pain to stop.  
  
"Never touch me." Wyatt hissed and quickly pulled the knife out. Blood now stained the once perfect knife. "Hmm...still no screaming." He said to himself.  
  
"Nope," Chris replied, breathing heavily. "I already told you," he paused to recollect his breath and to push the pain into the back of his mind. The stinging, horrible, pulsing, pain that now seemed to engulf his arm and move throughout his body. He shook his head. No, don't think about it. "I don't scream for bastards."  
  
"Really? We'll just have to see about that." Wyatt held the knife as if he were about to peal an apple with it; with his thumb on the dull side. He placed the blade gently on Chris's stomach. Chris tried to kick him back but his legs still would not work. Wyatt smiled, knowing what his brother was trying to do.  
  
He slowly dug the knife into Chris's skin, slid it up a bit and took off one inch of bloody skin. Wyatt threw the thin sliver of flesh on the floor.  
  
"There is a lot of skin to take off, Chris. And plenty of demons would love to eat the flesh of the son of a Charmed One." He said evilly.  
  
That pain had been unbearable. He had been stabbed and hit by plenty of energy balls, but never had he had his flesh cut off his skin. Chris wanted to scream, but he couldn't give Wyatt that pleasure. He couldn't!  
  
"Burn in hell!" he screamed.  
  
Wyatt simply chuckled. "You're a Wiccan, you don't believe in hell." He dug the knife back in and took off another inch.  
  
"Shit!" Chris screamed.  
  
Piper starred in pure horror. Her eyes were wide, and she didn't think she was breathing. Hell, she wasn't even thinking! All that was there, was the sight of her baby boy cutting his younger brother! The baby that she had just held the day before. The one that she had had such hope for. How could this happen?  
  
"How could you do this?!" she screamed. Talking had broken her. She had to cry. She cried with Chris who had the nerve to stay quiet, but not to cry. Having skin cut off was too much for the both of them.  
  
Wyatt didn't have any humanity left. What she had seen in his eyes before had been a lie. He had simply acted like he cared to break Chris. It hadn't worked on him, but it did on her, which made this hurt even more.  
  
"Please stop." Piper begged. "Please."  
  
A/N: Hello! Okay, it has been forever! I know! Some people are probably mad at me, and for that I am sorry! But here it is! Now, the next chapter will be the last. I know, it's sad. lol. But I am terrible at things that are to long. Now, I am thinking that maybe a sequel is in order. I'm not sure though, so, e-mail me at angelofshadows5hotmail.com (I know it's stupid, but work with my people! I was young when I made it) if you think I should, and give me tips on what you want to see happen. Because I write to cure my boredom, and to make the people happy! So, whatever you think should go on, inform me! Unless you think I shouldn't have a sequel, then you don't have to. It would be nice though. Since it's almost done, review! If you haven't, then do so now! Please? TY! And I know I haven't said it before. So I will say it now, ty to all who have reviewed! 


	7. Come to the Rescue

"See, Chris. All you would have to do is come with me. Think of the powerful team we would make! No one would stand in our way. Even you can appreciate power like that." Wyatt rambled on. He wasn't really enjoying hurting his brother, but it had to be done. Chris would break soon enough. He had only taken off about 6 inches and then decided to stop. His beautiful knife was now covered in blood, it needed cleaning. So Wyatt took out a little handkerchief to clean it. Wyatt was such an original bad guy.  
  
"You know what? I don't think I can." Chris was about to go on in his sarcastic kill me now way, but then he felt something pull at the back of his brain. Like someone knocking at a door. This was a familiar feeling, so he answered the door. There she was. Bianca. He knew she would never let him down. She asked where he was, and if she needed to come to the rescue.  
  
Worry was etched in her voice. Worry for the man she loved. She had given up being evil for him, she was once with Wyatt and safe. But she even risked her safety for him, and at any time he knew she would risk her life. But Chris prayed it would never come to that. He would never forgive himself.  
  
"You don't seem to anxious to get free, little brother." Wyatt said, suspecting something.  
  
He wasn't able to sense any magic, probably because non was being used. Bianca wasn't speaking to Chris with magic, but with love. It was a bond they had developed. Something Chris never believed was possible.  
  
"Just wait." He smiled wryly and Wyatt knew something was wrong. He grabbed his brother by the throat.  
  
"What have you done?" he demanded. Chris gave a small laugh. He was getting to his brother. It was hard to get the all-powerful Wyatt in this kind of mood. Desperate, not knowing, and angry. But most of all, worried. Wyatt was supposed to know everything, but the only thing he didn't know was his own brother.  
  
Wyatt understood he wasn't going to get anything, so he released Chris and began to pace the room. Piper looked on, very confused. What was Chris up too? She looked at the blood dripping down. His pants were soaked with his own blood. His own brother was torturing him! Couldn't she just go home? A spell? Maybe she could use a spell to get home.  
  
I call upon the Halliwal line,  
  
Send me through space and time,  
  
Bring me back to where I belong,  
  
I have been in the wrong world for too long.  
  
Nothing! It didn't work. Probably because it was a bad spell. She couldn't think! She couldn't concentrate. Too much was swirling around in her mind. How would she get home?  
  
Piper was about to get lost in her thoughts when the entire wall of the room they were in blew up. Stone flew everywhere, but non seemed to hit Piper. Wyatt put up his shield and Chris simply ignored that dirt and stone was flying into his open cuts.  
  
When the dust settled, Chris's friends were standing there. Dramatic save. This was turning out to be a lot like a movie would be, Piper realized.  
  
"Chris?" Bianca's voice come. She held Phoebe's baby in her arms.  
  
Wyatt looked outraged. "What the hell are you doing?!" he screamed. His voice held pure rage and Piper knew that Wyatt was someone to be feared.  
  
"We're saving Chris from you killing him." The demon Peyden said.  
  
"I would never kill him." Piper saw that almost the entire group wanted to crack up laughing at such an insane comment.  
  
Wyatt called for his demons and they flocked into the room.  
  
"Kill them." He demanded. He then looked at Chris. "All of them."  
  
"So much for you never killing him." Peyden said sarcastically. She was obviously confident that no one was dying.  
  
"I'm not killing him. The demons are. Theres a difference." Loop hole.  
  
"Yeah, but on your command." Peyden shot back.  
  
"Just kill them" Wyatt ordered. The demons charged and the group came into the room, charging right back. Peyden went over to Wyatt. Piper could see power radiating off the two beings. They were extremely powerful and that must have been why she always fought him.  
  
They were outnumbered by about fifty, and Chris was in no shape to fight. They had lost one person, Ken, so now there was only 3 people to fight. One of them ran over to Chirs who greeted the person happily. The man simply touched the shackles and his finger burned right through them. Chris's body limply fell into his friend's arms where he was lowered to the ground gently. He then placed his hands over Chris's body and they glowed blue instead of gold.  
  
Bianca had given Prue to that man and she was now fighting along with the others. Peyden and Wyatt often sent out waves of power that would vanquish a few demons and injure the good guys.  
  
Piper saw that Chris's team had no chance. They just wanted to save him, and they didn't care if they died. Chris was healing slowly and at times it seemed as if there was no progress at all. He often tried to get up, claiming to be better now and wanting to help, but the healer would sit him back down and continue the slow healing.  
  
Peyden had a few different jobs to do. Fight Wyatt, defend herself, defend everyone else, and vanquish demons. She seemed to handle it pretty well.  
  
The good guys seemed to be winning. One person would hold a demon down and the other would vanquish it. Or for the lower levels it would only take one to perform a vanquish. Piper even began to have hope. After all, Chris lived long enough to travel back to the past, they must win somehow.  
  
A demon headed straight for the healer and Chris, thinking that they would be easy. But the healer set fire to it by simply using his eyes. He then left his patient for a moment to set about fifteen more up in flames.  
  
Piper began thinking that maybe some of them were demons. Chris did have a way of convincing them to go on his side.  
  
"I've had enough." Wyatt said. He called for more demons and out of no where hundreds more flooded in. Now, there was no chance.  
  
Piper was waiting for this to turn more into a movie. Out of no where, a thousand of Chris's allies would come to his rescue, vanquishing every demon and a happy ending. But it only became less like a movie. In movies, when someone was killed, it would be zeroed in on and there would be little blood, or it looked very fake. But this was different. Suddenly, a body would appear out of no where, real blood spilling from its insides and it would then get trampled and come back as a bloody, battered mess.  
  
It didn't take long for two bodies to appear. Bianca rushed over to Chris and the healer.  
  
"Hurry, Arix. We're the only ones left. We need to get out of here."  
  
"I can only heal so fast, and he was almost dead so he's healing slow."  
  
"Well, we can heal him back at the hideout." She said, urgency rising in her voice as she watched Peyden do the best she could to do a million things at once. She could only last so long.  
  
"They know where the hideout is! And where ever we shimmer too, they can find us!"  
  
"We have to try! Now heal faster!"  
  
Prue began to cry, sensing what was coming. Peyden had six demons floating in the air and she was now back to Wyatt. She threw a fireball at him, then vanquished three more demons. They were all heading for Chris, but Wyatt had a change of plans.  
  
"Attack her! Attack the girl!" he yelled. All of the demons charged at Peyden who stood no chance. She was hit with energy ball after energy ball and with charred skin, she fell to the ground.  
  
"We have to leave; now." Bianca commanded. She took Chris's hand and Arix's and got ready to shimmer.  
  
"You're not leaving." Wyatt's cold voice rang out. He held up his hand and Bianca was lifted into the air. Arix continued to heal, pushing himself to go faster. Wyatt held out his other hand and Prue orbed into it. He cradled her with one arm while glaring at his victims.  
  
"You really think you can come into my castle and expect to defeat me?" he asked. "Chris really has filled all of you're minds with lies. Well, I guess you have him to thank for dyeing."  
  
Chris got up. His skin had come back and most of his wounds were healed as well. The one that was there the most was where he had been stabbed in the wrist. It still bled.  
  
"Why does everything have to be my fault with you?" he asked.  
  
Wyatt chose to ignore that comment. He squeezed his hand into a fist and Bianca began to gasp for air. Chris threw out his arm to try and protect her, but Wyatt put up his shield and it had no effect.  
  
Chris watched as his love began to suffocate. He could do nothing to save her.  
  
Wyatt smiled to see his brother realize his helplessness, and it was obvious that he was begging to believe that her death was his fault.  
  
Then an energy ball hit Wyatt's shield from behind. Then another and another until it was forced down. He then turned to see Peyden, just barley holding on. He dropped Bianca to kill Peyden.  
  
"Still not dead, are you?" he commanded. Wyatt began to walk over to her, to kill her personally. Peyden muttered a spell in a dead language and the entire room froze in a special, more powerful spell.  
  
"Bianca, shimmer them somewhere far away. I'll make sure they can't follow you, put up a protection spell as soon as you get there. Don't come out into the open for a while." She commanded.  
  
Bianca nodded. "Wait! I have to get Prue!" Chris said.  
  
"You can only get her if I take off the spell!" Peyden yelled, getting angry that they weren't gone yet. "Now go!"  
  
"What about you?" Arix asked.  
  
"I'm to weak to use any more magic! The spell is wearing off so just go!"  
  
Arix rushed over to Peyden. "I can heal you, then we can both get out."  
  
"By the time you're slow healing is done the spell will be done!" she yelled.  
  
"Chris, Bianca, go. We'll be there in a minute." He leaned down and began to heal her.  
  
The two looked on, knowing they would never see their friends again. Bianca shimmered out leaving those who were dear to them all behind to die.  
  
They arrived under the ruined Golden Gate Bridge where a spelled hole was dug into the ground. She said the words and the hold appeared. Bianca then shoved Chris inside the small tube that led to a small bigger 'room' made of dirt. She bandaged the few wounds he had left and all the two wanted to do then was to be together. They had almost lost each other, something they didn't want.  
  
Chris wrapped his arms around her and she snuggled up close, and she put her head on his chest, resting. Piper really wished she wasn't there anymore. She knew what was going to happen next.  
  
They didn't talk for a good while, and when Chris did, it wasn't loving like she expected.  
  
"I'm gonna kill him." He said in a cold voice.  
  
Bianca shook her head. "No, you're going to stick to the plan, and then come back to me."  
  
Piper cried. Bianca was going to try to kill him then die. Her son was evil. Chris was her son. He wanted to kill his brother now; and had good reason. Wyatt killed her, and everyone else. This was the future Chris had come back to save. And all she could do was make things harder on him. He had lost her, and all she did was yell at him. What kind of a mother dose that? She may not have known, but she should have sensed something. A connection or something like that.  
  
Piper suddenly felt the warm of her bed, soft pillows cradling her head. When she realized this, she snapped up. She was in her room.  
  
Was that just a dream? No, it was real. She had felt the dirt of that cave Bianca and Chris had been in. Chris!  
  
She quickly ran down the stairs, pulling her robe around her.  
  
"Chris?" she asked.  
  
"Piper! Good morning! Or, good afternoon. Or good evening, whatever." Phoebe said. Her and Paige were sitting on the couch, watching TV.  
  
"What time is it?"  
  
"7:00, you've been sleeping all day. I think we've been overworking you." Paige said.  
  
"Where's Chris?" Piper demanded.  
  
"Demon hunting. W-"Piper cut her off.  
  
"Chris! CHRIS!" she yelled. Within seconds her son appeared in a cloud of blue orbs.  
  
"Yeah?" he asked, acting innocent just in case his mother was angry.  
  
Piper stared. There he was the man she had just seen being tortured. She had to know if it was true. If what she had just seen wasn't just a trick. She ran over to him and lifted his sleeve to show Chris's wrist. She looked at a large scar, right where Wyatt had stabbed him.  
  
Chris looked at it as well, hoping she wasn't going to suddenly yell. Piper looked up, wanting to look into his eyes, but Chris continued to stare at the scar, not wanting eye contact.  
  
Piper suddenly understood why he kept so many secrets. He didn't want to hurt them, and he didn't want to bring up such terrible memories. Piper felt motherly, and did the one thing a mother does when her son is hurting; she hugged him. Chris was surprised. He thought she would be mad, but this was better. He returned the hug, not feeling a motherly hug like this in years.  
  
Phoebe and Paige simply starred on, very confused. 


	8. AN Read!

Okay! This is the author's note! I am very sorry for any typos that may be on this story. I don't think they were to bad, so you should be able to figure things out.  
  
Now, a special thanks to all whom have reviewed! You are all wonderful! Reviews are very addicting! I don't know what I would do without them.  
  
I have a sequel in mind. I'm thinkin' about what should happen and everything. But I don't know if it will ever make it out. I have to write out a few chapters and then decide. But, if you do want one, then please e- mail me at angelofshadows5hotmail.com. Give me a few hints if you want. Ya know, if there is something you don't like that I am doing.  
  
I think that this story if very open to just keep going, but then I would have to totally change the plot. I don't really wanna do that. I have left a few questions unanswered (I think) for the sequel to answer. But, if I'm not gonna put one up, then I'll put up an extra chapter to answer anything.  
  
And, if you aren't reading it already, I have another story up No Saving Me Now. READ AND REVIEW IT! (please)  
  
I think that's everything. Thank You! 


End file.
